


Watch Dog

by Sugartush



Series: Adventure Family [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure Family, F/M, Family, Fatherhood, Nate is concerned for Cassie's well being, Post Uncharted 4, bless up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugartush/pseuds/Sugartush
Summary: Nate's a concerned father. His family is tired of his shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really loving writing these little ones here and there for the the adventure family. I try my hardest to write as much as I can but I am only a seventeen year old girl trying to get high enough results for a history degree. A.k.a: I don't have a soul anymore. It's gone to the goddesses of private school girls, beach trips to Noosa, S'wells and MacBooks. Fml.

When Elena had insisted that Sam and Sully's latest treasure conquest would be a perfect opportunity to write her article, Nate knew it was a bad idea. Hell, he thought that hiking Machu Picchu with their three month old baby wrapped against her chest was a bad idea, let alone working on her maternity leave. But of course, Nate craved the adventure that had been absent since Cassie was born, and reluctantly agreed to tag along too.   
The sun was blazing down hot and gold against the group's cheeks, save for the baby, whom Elena had carefully shielded with linen blankets.   
"She's not getting sunburnt, is she?" Nate asked, scrunching his brow and running a finger down his daughter's face. They had stopped for a short break to regain their energy and were sitting atop a crumble of rock near the base of the monument.   
Elena didn't look up from her notebook, which she was frantically scribbling ideas into. "I covered her in that baby sunscreen."  
"I reckon we go and get her a hat when we get back to the city."   
"There's no hats small enough for her little head. She's perfectly fine inside the wrap."  
"She looks a little pink to me-"  
"Oh for Christ sake, Nathan!" Sam cried over his water flask. "Cassie's gonna burn if you keep going at this rate!"   
"She's fine, kid." Sully added.   
Elena smirked downwards and kissed Cassie's blonde curls. "I think your daddy is being stupid, baby girl."   
"I reckon we all think that your daddy is stupid, Cassie." Giggled Sam, earning all of the same expressions from everyone but his little brother. 

 

After rounds of beer and ceviche, Nate and Elena found themselves staggering into their own hotel room tiredly. Cassie was knocked out against Nate's shoulder, snoring softly into the navy jersey of his shirt.   
Elena covered her mouth to yawn and tucked a stray pearly curl of hair behind her ear. "I fed her before we left, I'll put her to bed-" she reached for the baby, but Nate turned slightly away from her.   
"I can do it." The corner of his mouth raised and he kissed her cheek. Elena leaned into him but let her husband take their daughter and lay her down into the hotel borrowed crib. He pulled up the pink cotton knitted blanket to her chest and brushed her cheek with his thumb. He felt Elena's arms wrap themselves around his torso and her chin nestle on his shoulder.   
"She's lucky to have a daddy like you." She mused quietly before pressing a kiss to his jaw.   
He smiled wider and pulled Elena close into his chest, where she nestled contently into his warmth. They kept their eyes on Cassie whilst Elena continued to whisper, "You know Nate, you so stupid and reckless with everything you do."   
He laughed. "Thanks."  
"I'm not finished. I was going to say that you are the opposite with her. Every step she's going to take, you're going to be watching that she won't fall." She chuckled softly at the back of her throat. "Watch out teenage boys. Cassie Drake's dad is a wanted offender in over thirteen countries."   
Nate laughed too. He tilted her chin up to kiss his wife and then bent down to press another to his daughter's nose. "Sleep tight baby girl, I'll keep watch from here."


End file.
